A real life RPG story (Part 1)
by Grene
Summary: well, the people on my fav. HP RPG board get sucked into their puters' and meet in a virtual Hogwarts


A "Real Life" RPG story 

by Grene 

**author's note** 

for those who don't know, RPG means role playing game. It's like pretending you're another character, probably in another world. Well, this particular story takes place at my favorite RPG site, server3.ezboard/hprpgrpgroom1. (most there have this weird obsession with green jello, so be afraid) My friend Aquayanna came up with the idea, and I'm making it into a fan fic. It's my first one besides the RPG's and I hope you like it. 

As my friend Aqua tells it, she was sitting at her computer one day replying to a story. Suddenly she was 'sucked' into the Internet, and landed in a great stone room, with a starry ceiling and torches, not lights. She thinks we were all pulled into the virtual Hogwarts we created via message board. 

I was also sitting at my computer, replying to a story when I got pulled in and landed on my ass on a cold, hard floor. I looked around and saw a short brown haired girl staring at a taller guy. They both turned around and stared at me. "Grene?" the girl asked 

"yeah..." I replied cautiously 

"it's me, Aqua!" she smiled " and that's Rowan, AKA Mr. Tree" 

" I know you guys from that Harry Potter RPG thingy!" "well , duh! Where else could we have come from?" Rowan got impatient. 

"no need to get snotty!" I stepped up to start a fight. Just then, a girl with brown hair in a loose bun landed on the floor next to us. 

"oooowww!" she whined when she sat up. " I was typing on my laptop when suddenly, I came here..." She looked around. "Grene? Aqua?" 

"yep!" we chorused 

"it's me! Hermione!" 

Aqua leaned forward to give her a hug. 

"Was there anyone else on the boards?" Rowan asked 

"um...I think Shawnie and Crookshanks were on..." 

At that moment, 2 girls landed on opposite sides of the room (by then, we had figured out it was the great hall), ran toward us, saw each other and began screaming. 

"SHAWNIE!!!!!" 

"SHANKIES!!!!" 

They hugged and began jumping up and down, still screaming. I walked over. 

"hey Shawnie...I'm suprized at you! You haven't found the green jello stores in the dungeons yet!" 

"REAL green jello???" 

I nodded. Shawnie left the hall at lighting speed, heading for the lowest level of the school. 

By then, others had arrived. I think Lydia, Poppea, Dorolla, Amy and Kai were there once I returned to the group. We were all milling around when Kai burst out: 

"who are all of you and where am I?" 

"are you Kai?" I asked 

"no...I'm Allison" she replied " but my RPG character's name is Kaimana, and how do you know that?" 

"well, I'm Grene" 

"OH!" Her eyes popped open "then the rest of you must be from that site..." her voice trailed off, leaving her mouth open. 

Lydia spoke up. 

" So we're inside the Hogwarts we all made up online...right?" 

"That's what I think!" Aqua came over 

"like Digimon!" Kai and Amy yelled 

I shook my head. 

"ENOUGH with the Digimon...k?" 

Matt landed in the middle of our conversation. He stared up at us sheepishly. 

"Sorry I'm late guys." 

"you almost always are!" Poppea taunted 

"what's your point?" 

"c'mon peeps! We're all friends, break up the fighting!" Rowan stepped in. 

"you're one to talk!" I yelled at him " trying to fight with me as soon as I got here!" 

"you started it...." 

After that, the arguments broke out. Matt and Crookshanks (both from Scotland) started arguing about The Celtic, Amy ,Kai and Aragog (who arrived out of nowhere) were arguing about Poke'mon and Digimon, Herm was yelling at Lydia for stepping on her toe, and I was yelling at Rowan and threatening him with a bat(supplied by Crookies). 

"GUYS!! Shut up!" all our heads turned to Aqua, who was now standing on top of the Ravenclaw table. "Rowan's right! We're all friends, there's no need for this!" 

"she's right, you know" Dorolla said (finally) 

"We should be exploring! I bet almost all of you are wondering where you've slept for the past 4 years, and you're all wondering if you can really do magic. I want to know if I can turn into a pheonix... " 

"YEAH!!" we all yelled, and ran off in our different directions. 

I went up to Ravenclaw with Poppea. She lived in my dorm, along with 2 others who hadn't arrived yet. 

" I can't believe this is really happening!" She exclaimed when we got there. "Its too unreal" 

"I believe it. Maybe we'll meet Harry himself!" 

I walked past the full length mirror we kept in our room. Instead of the brownish/blond hair and blue eyes I used to have, I had the red hair, teal eyes, and height and weight of Grene. I was no longer myself, I was my character. After gaping in disbelief, I walked over to my bed and jumped on it. 

"Grene! My trunk is here!" Poppea's excited cry came from the other side of the dorm. "Is yours?" 

"Oh my god! It is!" I squeaked "Everything, even the dresses from the dances and my sketch pad!" I dug through the pile more and pulled out a long piece of wood. My wand. 

In the Gryffindor dorms, everyone was in the common room, having a blast. Crookshanks (Crookies) and Shawnie were in a corner eating their jello and Aqua and rowan were cuddling on the couch. The rest of the lot was either chillin' in their dorms, or jumping around to the music that was being played from the magical boom box someone had brought along. I ran in from the Ravenclaw common room. 

"hey guys?" I called "does anyone know how we're getting home?" "I hadn't thought of that part." Aqua said slowly "any suggestions?" "let's just stay here forever and become wizards and witches!" Shawnie yelled. 

"We already are witches and wizards! DUH!" Crookies yelled back. "Doncha think we'd get a little tired of staying at this school forev-" "but Shankies, that's the beauty of it all. There's a Hogsmede right over that ridge and London is still 5 hours south. Don't you get it? We may be in another dimension, but it's basically almost the same, except for the fact that we're witches an' stuff." I called to her. 

"If there's a Hogsmede, there's gotta be a Honeydukes and a Three Broomsticks. I wanna try butterbeer!" Shawnie got up and ran toward the portrait hole. 

"WAIT!!" Rowan piped up "haven't any of you guys seen 'The Matrix'? If we step outside, we could be stuck in some phone line or somefink..." 

"Yeah. Amy, go look out the window." Aqua commanded. Amy threw her a dirty look and headed for the window. "Well, Rowan is right. There's nothing but ones and zeros out there. We must be stuck in somebody's phone line." She reported. 

"So how do we get out?" Dorolla spoke up. 

Mumbles and groans broke out across the Gryffindor common room. Soon, everyone was arguing again. This time, it was Crookshanks who yelled at us. 

"C'mon people! We're creative! We can do this!" 

"Well, I'd like to know how we got here in the first place." Amy told the crowd. 

"That's something we'd ALL like to know" Said Aqua. 


End file.
